In the prior art, a construction for the rotor of a permanent magnet electric motor is per se known in which, in order to enhance the efficiency, vacant spaces for preventing leakage of magnetic flux and projections for performing positional determination and fixing of the permanent magnets are provided at the edge portions of permanent magnet insertion openings in the circumferential direction. (For example, refer to Patent Document #1).